This invention relates generally to support apparatus and, more particularly, to a swivel mount support apparatus which may be coupled to a wall or workbench for supporting power tools and the like.
It is not uncommon for machinists, handymen, or even the nonprofessional do-it-yourself enthusiast to accumulate a large number of both manual and power tools. Unfortunately, work areas such as workbenches and the like provide for only very limited storage areas. As a result, such work areas often become cluttered with tools and work materials which may hinder the work to be done, and which may possibly result in injury. Furthermore, tools and equipment such as bench vices and grinders are generally semi-permanently fixed to a workbench and, as a result, may be in the way when not being employed.